


Breakfast in bed

by korraflora



Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Drabble, F/F, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2020, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korraflora/pseuds/korraflora
Summary: Asami brings Korra breakfast in bed!-Happy last day of korrasami week 2020!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922644
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Breakfast in bed

Asami gently pulls back the covers of their shared bed, praying not to wake Korra up. The soft comforter is alluring to Asami as is the warmth from Korra’s sleeping body. Asami starts to shiver in her light purple nightgown. Their window was opened slightly to hear the bullfrog-crickets chirping last night. 

Asami thinks Korra looks so beautiful, arms tucked underneath her head, short brown hair messily strewn about her peaceful face. Asami could stare at her girlfriend’s face for hours but she’s on a mission. Naga lifts her head up off the floor when Asami’s feet hit the cool ground. When Asami motions at her, she lays her head on her paws with a huff, shifting her weight on the dark red rug.

Asami pads to the kitchen in her slippers and robe and opens the fridge to start making some omelets and hash browns. She closes the fridge with a small click after grabbing milk, cheese, ham, and butter. She looks around for the potatoes and finally finds them in the third drawer she opens.

Naga smells the sizzling of the eggs, ham, and potatoes, and wanders out of the bedroom. 

Asami whispers, “Not now Naga. I’ll feed you in a minute. I don’t want the omelettes to burn!”

Once the omelettes are plated with some ketchup, garnish, and home fries, Asami quickly feeds Naga her breakfast. She grabs the orange juice out of the fridge and pours it into two small clear glasses as the toaster pops up the toast. Asami quickly butters the toast and puts Naga’s bowl away. She places everything on a tray and quietly walks back to their room.

Naga lays her head on Korra’s outstretched arm, waking Korra up. Korra tries to stifle a yawn and fails. She stretches her arms and looks at Asami questioningly. Asami gently and carefully places the tray on the bed and kisses Korra good morning.

“Morning sleepyhead.” Asami says as she gets into their bed. 

They eat their breakfast, reminiscing on their week and looking forward to their weekend. Their feet are intertwined while they finish off their juice and omelettes. Korra feeds Naga a bit of her crust from her toast and Asami follows suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi reader, please leave me a comment on what you liked, want to know more about, what else I should write etc! Thank youuu
> 
> Also if u want to follow my Twitter it’s the same name as my ao3 handle!


End file.
